With the advancement of the technology, there is an increasingly demand on the liquid crystal display effect. Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) multi-domain mode display technology can improve image quality, and has advantages, such as high transmittance, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio or the like, so it is used widely.
When a conventional ADS multi-domain mode is used to achieve multi-domain alignment, an alignment film is usually coated on an array substrate and a color filter substrate, and the rubbing method is used to achieve multi-domain alignment. When the rubbing process is used to achieve multi-domain alignment, the coated alignment film is made rubbing processing, liquid crystal molecules of the alignment film are correspondingly aligned by aligning the alignment film along the rubbing direction, but the alignment of the alignment film on the same rubbing direction would cause some liquid crystal molecules to allow the light from the backlight passing through, which results in light leakage on dark state. Therefore, a plurality of rubbing processes are needed to be performed on different rubbing directions. Therefore, it is complicated to perform a plurality of rubbing processes to achieve the multi-domain alignment of the ADS multi-domain mode, and the plurality of rubbing processes would easily result in bad processing and the display quality is decreased.